BMW 2002 tii
Overview The BMW 2002 tii(with tii standing for Touring International Injected) is a high-performance sports version of the standard BMW 2002, which in turn was a 2-door version of the BMW 2000, a top-of-the line car in the New Class line-up, consisting of the economy 1500 and its coupe version 1502, the 1600 and its coupe version 1602, and the top of the line 2000 and 2002. After the poor sales and extreme production cost of the BMW 507 made BMW nearly bankrupt, with the support of the German Bank, the BMW released the New Class which filled the gap of low-end cars which BMW had been absent after World War II. The New Class was a big hit, with the 1500 and 1502 models sold so well that BMW finally managed to give the diviends to the stockholders, nearly 20 years after the World War II. On the other hand, the BMW 2002 models were very sucessful in Motorsports, with the 2002 ti dueling the Alfa Romeo Giulia Sprints in the 2.0L Category, and its more powerful model, the 2002 tii and Turbo, made BMW's reputation of building Sport Coupes and lead to the development of the E9 series, which was spiritually succeeded into the BMW 3-Series Coupe and the current 4-Series and M4. CSR Classics Being a mid-ended Tier 2 car rivaling small Sport Coupes like the Ford Escort RS1600 and Alfa Romeo GTAm, the BMW 2002 tii is lightweight ilke its rivals. However, with its weight close to 2200 at start, the 2002 may have a small weight disadvantage. However, except for the GTAm, the 2002 has the best power. The grip rating of the 2002 may be a little low, but that doesn't affect its time. The most powerful point of the 2002 tii, however, is Gearbox. With a Gearbox rating of under 100, it has the best Gearbox within its Tier. The excellent gearbox speed of 95m/s, coupled with poor grip and decent power, makes this car instantly shift to second gear, a trait only a handful of Tier 2 cars are capable of, and out of those cars that can do it, the 2002 can do it the most effective, that this car can beat all the cars in Tier 2, even those who costs more than double to buy and max out, removing the need for other cars if not for Tier 2 completion. Furthermore, when coupled with a Pro Tuner, it can get a record of 12.597, which makes one of the best Multiplayer cars to start with, as it can beat nearly every opponent reaching nearby its rank. This car is driven by Fireball Freddy, the second crew from Team Thrillers. Unlike the 2002 in player's hands, the 2002 owned by Freddy is very easy to beat, most likely because the aformentioned skills only becomes available when the engine is upgraded over level 4. Performance Stats Upgrade Map Insert upgrade values at ??. - means that that value doesn't exist. Restore Tires & Rims Gearbox Engine Carburetor Exhaust Nitrous Car Info Trivia * The upgrade map of this car includes the carburetor despite the 2002 tii using a fuel-injected engine. ** The version of the 2002 in the game appears to be the 2002 Turbo, which isn't fitted with a carbureted engine either. * It is the only Tier 2 car to have a gearbox speed faster than 100m/s when maxed out. * With a best record of 12.808, the 2002 is officially the best car in Tier 2. Category:BMW Category:Tier 2 Category:Thrillers Category:Cash-bought cars Category:Sports Car Category:Starts with 100-200 HP Category:Starts with 2000-2500 Weight